


Moonlight

by eurydicesflower



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of Donquixote Family, No Angst, can be read as platonic lawbin but i intended this to be a pairing, mentions of Corazon, self-indulgent lawbin fic, too sappy but at least no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydicesflower/pseuds/eurydicesflower
Summary: Everyone was already asleep as witching hours befall the Thousand Sunny, except for Law and Robin.
Relationships: Nico Robin & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nico Robin/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> i've finished writing this one week ago, but i decided to post this on nico robin's bday! anw pls do enjoy!
> 
> i really kinda like this ost from genshin impact so thats like kinda the bg music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJ1cffELLZ8  
> you can listen to it while reading it, trust me this helped me writing this fic

Everyone was already asleep as witching hours befall the Thousand Sunny, except for Law. Without the feeling of sleepiness in his body, he now stood at the deck looking at the horizon. Standing from the deck, the moon and the stars were the only thing that illuminate the darkness in the ship. It was bizarrely serene as crisp winds started to caress his cheeks. Suddenly, he sensed someone's presence, yet didn't speak when they approached him.

“Can't sleep?” the voice said.

“Nico-ya.” He did not answer her question, as he still remained his focus at the horizon.

Robin hummed, she understood that the surgeon needed silence, yet she didn't leave his side. Somehow, this tranquility is what they needed.

Not sure on how to start their conversation, Law fished something from his pocket. It was a tone snail that lets you record just like a tone dial. But the difference is that it can store different recordings unlike a classic tone dial.

“Have you seen a tone snail, Nico-ya?” he asked his companion.

Robin looked at him, suddenly taken a back that he now wants to talk. “Well, I have only seen a tone dial from the sky island, but a tone snail? I haven't.” She said as she saw Law holding a small tone snail. She can’t quite see his features that night but, guessing from his voice, he is quite nostalgic just by looking at the snail.

“Is that important to you?” she asked him without malice.

“Something like that.” He shrugged. “It's just… my friend- no, one of my love ones gave me this when I was young.” He pressed the button. He can hear a complaining young Baby 5’s voice in the background as Señor Pink shushing her. Then, in the background, someone started plucking the guitar strings. He smiled when he remembered that it was Cora who was playing the guitar. In a matter of seconds, he forgot that Robin was there. But to his surprise, she started humming.

“You know this tune?” He turned at her, now looking at the archeologist.

“Yes. This was sometimes played by most bards whenever I stopped by at bars years ago… when I was still working with Crocodile,” she winced. “It was really a famous tune, I guess,” she finished as silence was filled after Robin told him a glimpse from her past.

“You wanna dance?” He asked her out of spite, yet there is a hint of hesitance in his voice. _“Damn it, Law,” he thought to himself_ , wanting to jump in the ocean, which is the most idiotic idea he had thought, after what he just told to the archeologist.

Robin just chuckled at what Law said, knowing that she wouldn’t imagine the infamous ‘Surgeon of Death’ offering someone to dance, not to mention to the Devil’s Child, Nico Robin.

“I never pegged you for being a dancer.” She teased him; a playful smile now etched at her face.

“So, do I,” he staggered. “Just forget what I said.” He averted his gaze away from the archeologist, now looking at the tone snail. Serenity was still heard from the tone snail as Law imagined Cora strumming the guitar strings in the recording.

“I didn’t say that I don’t want to dance with you, Traffy.” Robin beamed, looking at the surgeon. Law scoffed at the nickname, yet, offered his hand to Robin. “Nico-ya, will you have this dance?” The ‘Surgeon of Death’ asked Robin. _“This side of Law was too rare, I can’t miss this opportunity, I wonder what’s he up to?” she thought to herself._

“As you wish, Law,” she said, grabbing Law’s hand without a doubt.

Law placed his hand on her waist, gently pulling their bodies close together. Robin was taken aback but, she instinctively put her hands on his shoulder. Robin relaxed at his touch, not wanting to let go. It’s been a while since she has done this, even though most of the time her crewmates tend to love affection especially with Luffy, Nami, Usopp and Chopper, but with this? She wanted to enjoy this moment for a while, at least.

Robin wondered where did he learn to dance like this, knowing his grim background with the Donquixote family, she guessed that one of them at least taught him proper etiquette such as dancing.

“What are you thinking about Nico-ya?”

“I wonder where did you learn to dance?”

“Heh.” He scoffed. “To be honest, Senor Pink taught me aside from fighting skills. I didn’t know I could use this at a time like this.” He smirked, making Robin chuckle at what he just said.

“Yet here you are.” She smiled at him, as Law’s face reddened, but thanks to the Kami for the moon, Robin didn’t notice his features.

Two people just slowly waltzing at the calming tune of the guitar, without the sense of danger waiting in front of them. Well, here they are, basked in moonlight. As the music came to an end, no one dared to pull back— Even Law, even Robin. They stayed there for a while, enjoying each other’s presence.

“Happy birthday, Robin.” Law whispered, not letting go of her.

Robin froze but remained at ease, she didn’t remember that it was today, let alone do anything to celebrate. Still, this was a heartwarming gift, at least, coming from a stoic surgeon of death.

“Thank you, Law.” She smiled at him, lifting her gaze at him.

* * *

Nami yawned as she went outside her room to check the weather. Thousand Sunny just went out of Punk Hazard, she thought they might restock again in another island before heading to their main destination.

As she was checking the log pose on her left hand, she saw two figures together standing on the deck. She can’t see their faces whether they were an intruder or not, so she squinted. Surprisingly, it was just her friend and… Law?

She was surprised that all of people, Traffy is doing something like that. She smirked as she mentally notes that she can use this to extort Law for belis. But then, knowing that the pair was Robin and Law that time, she thought that since it was Robin’s birthday today, she can let it slide.

**Author's Note:**

> shameless plug!!! you can follow me on tumblr: @spicyrahmen and twitter: @flcmealchemist!!!


End file.
